nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
List of additional voices
This is a list of voice actors and actresses who do additional voices in every animated film produced by NT Animation and NicThic Productions. Notable additional voices Many additional voices in NT Animation and NicThic Productions films are provided by popular veteran voice actors and actresses. * Isabella Acres * Ava Acres * Stephen Anderson * Matt Adler * Steve Alterman * Charlie Adler * Pamela Adlon * Kirk Baily * Lori Alan * Carlos Alazraqui * Ashley Albert * Emily Anderson * Jack Angel * Stephen F. Apostolina * David Arnott * Dee Bradley Baker * Shane Baumel * Bob Bergen * Kimberly J. Brown * Rodger Bumpass * Robert Clotworthy * Charlie Bright * Kat Cressida * Wendy Cutler * Ranjani Brow * Corey Burton * Nancy Cartwright * Catherine Cavadini * Christine Cavanaugh (1996-2003) * Cam Clarke * Abby Craden * June Christopher * Christin Ciaccio Briggs * Julie Craig * David Cowgill * Jim Cummings * John Cygan (2001-2017) * Jennifer Darling * Paul Eiding * Brian T. Delaney * Patti Deutsch * John Fiedler (1996-2005) * Miriam Flynn * Grey DeLisle * John DeMita * Barbara Harris * Debi Derryberry * John DiMaggio * Terri Douglas * Chris Edgerly * Jeannie Elias * Bill Farmer * Keith Ferguson * Greg Finley * Jeff Fischer * David Kaye * Andy Fischer-Price * Don Fullilove * Elisa Gabrielli * Teresa Ganzel * Eddie Frierson * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Nathan Greno * Forrest Iwaszewski * Holly Kane * Daniel Kaz * Josh Keaton * Williow Geer * Jess Harnell * Jennifer Hale * Pamela Hayden * Mark Hentemann * David Herman * Wendy Hoffman * Daamen Krall * Jeremy Maxwell * Tom Kane * Tom Kenny * Phil LaMarr * Maurice LaMarche * Raquel Lee * Bridget Hoffman * Rif Hutton * Jessica Rotter * Anne Lockhart * Dara McGarry * Jaclyn Linetsky (1996-2003) * Yuri Lowenthal * John Kassir * Elissa Knight * Dawnn Lewis * Sherry Lynn * Rachael MacFarlane * Tress MacNeille * Hope Levy * Danny Mann * Jamie Marchi * Jason Marsden * Mona Marshall * Anndi McAfee * Colleen McGovern * Mickie McGowan * Julia McIlvaine * Scott Menville * Edie Mirman * Max Mittleman * Jonathan Nichols * Laraine Newman * Colleen O'Shaughnessey * Alicyn Packard * Bryce Papenbrook * Nicole Parker * Rob Paulsen * Paige Pollack * Cristina Pucelli * Jan Rabson * Joe Ranft * Jordan Ranft * Alix Wilton Regan * Maggie Roswell * Kerry Shale * Paul Pape * Lynwood Robinson * Kelly Stables * Mindy Sterling * Tara Strong * Catherine Taber * Fred Tatasciore * Russi Taylor * Matthew W. Taylor * Lauren Tom * Christine Tucci * Alanna Ubach * Pepper Sweeney * Jessika Van * Kari Wahlgren * Marcia Wallace (1999-2013) * James Kevin Ward * Frank Welker * Billy West * Colette Whitaker * Debra Wilson * Melissa Sturm * April Winchell * Ariel Winter * Scott Wojahn * Matthew Wood * Joe Whyte * Chris Williams Additionally, D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson have also served as additional voices for several of their films. More coming soon! Gallery Rabbit's Night Out Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Rabbit's Night Out (1996) Kitty Come Home Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Kitty Come Home (1998) Lost in a City Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Lost in a City (2002) Sagwa's First Movie Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Sagwa's First Movie (2003) How Frogs Go to London Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in How Frogs Go to London (2004) Fox's Island Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Fox's Island (2005) Life Before Paradise Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Life Before Paradise (2006) Bad Kitty Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Bad Kitty (2006) The_Art_Appreciation_Additional_Voices.png|Additional voices in The Art Appreciation (2007) File:War_Chicken_Additional_Voices.png|Additional voices in War Chicken (2008) Skippyjon Jones's First Movie Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Skippyjon Jones's First Movie (2008) Bad Kitty 2 Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Bad Kitty 2 (2010) File:Around_the_World_in_79_Days_Additional_Voices.png|Additional voices in Around the World in 79 Days (2011) File:It's_the_Wolf_Additional_Voices.png|Additional voices in It's the Wolf! (2012) Skippyjon Jones II Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Skippyjon Jones II (2012) Bad Kitty 3 Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Bad Kitty 3 (2013) Motormouse and Autocat Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Motormouse and Autocat (2013) Banjo the Woodpile Cat 2013 Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Banjo the Woodpile Cat (2013) The Magic Roundabout 2013 Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in The Magic Roundabout (2013) Cattanooga Cats Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Cattanooga Cats (2014) File:The_Magic_Roundabout_2_Additional_Voices.png|Additional voices in The Magic Roundabout 2 (2015) The Cookie Cats Movie Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in The Cookie Cats Movie (2016) Agent_F.O.X._2_Additional_Voices.png|Additional voices in Agent F.O.X. 2 (2017) Ash and Lance Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Ash & Lance (2017) The Talking Tom Movie Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in The Talking Tom Movie (2017) File:The_Ant_and_the_Aardvark_Additional_Voices.png|Additional voices in The Ant and the Aardvark (2017) Top Cat Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Top Cat (2017) The Story of the Hedgehogs Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in The Story of the Hedgehogs (2018) Rock Dog 2 Additional Voices.png|Additional voices in Rock Dog 2 (2018) The_Star_2_Additional_Voices.png|Additional voices in The Star 2 (2018)